To love and die for you
by Mcsmiles14
Summary: Ash and gang go to petalburg to spend the week with May's family but sudden events change everything
1. The Visit

As the group got to the door of May and Max's house it took only one knock for the door to open and standing there was Their Father Norman. "Well Hello kids" said Norman. "Its good you got here safe and sound"  
"yep"said Max. "But Ash was the Hero he saved may from a swarm of beedrill that could have killed her". "Well A big thank you to you Ash for keeping everyone including my daughter safe" said Norman.  
"Well come on in". When they walked in everything was spotless the kitchen was clean living room was clean everything was clean.  
"You should thank your mom for cleaning the past few days for your arrival,She was super excited" Said Norman. "I see" Said May. "where is mom though". "ah she went shopping she wanted to buy you all gifts" Norman replied.  
"she didnt have too" Said Brock."Thats what i said but she insisted on buying all of you something" said Norman. "How sweet of her" replied Ash. "mhm" Norman said.  
Anyway after a few hours of talking playing games watching TV May knew she didnt have much time left that she can hold it in so she made her move. "hey Ash" May said. "Yes" replied Ash., "well I was thinking maybe you and me can go for a walk around town" May said shyly.  
"Sure why not" Ash repied happily. A big Smile grew on May's knew it was time...


	2. The confession

As They walked out the door May was determined to confess her feelings for Ash. As they started Walking Ash was talking about his  
adventures in the Johto region and all the new pokemon he met. As he kept going on May was getting ready. ABout 15 minutes into  
thier walk it was time so May poked Ash on the shoulder. "yes May" replied ASh who responed to the poke. "Well Ash I um..um  
Want to tell you something" May said nervously. "what is it?" responed Ash. "Well since we have been travelling everywhere together  
and you saved me from the swarm of beedrill I just couldnt help but have feelings for you"..."I love you Ash ketchum" May said confidently  
This caught Ash off guard he had never had a girl confess their feelings for him before."Wait..what?"Said Ash suprised.  
"Ever since you saved me from the beedrill attack i couldnt help but fall for you so Ash I want to know if you have the same  
feelings for me as I have for you.."May said sternly."Well...I..uh...I do May ive had feelings for you for awhile now but  
I couldnt confess".Studdered Ash."May I love as well and I want us to be together forever". May grabbed Ash and pulled him into  
a passionate hug which went into a kiss. They stood there in eachothers arms for a few minutes before they let go. "Well we might as  
well finish are walk then May"Said Ash who was blushing from the kiss they had."alright lets go"May responded.

As the new couple finished their walk holding hands they returned home to everything with big news. "everyone me and ash would  
like to say something"Said May nervously. "We are now together". May's mother who returned home from shopping started crying.  
She was so happy that her May finally has a man she can be with. On the other Hand May's father Norman was not impressed.  
He didnt want his daughter to have a boyfriend till she was older but he wanted to do whatever made her happy. "well congratulations"  
said Brock. "why dont I whip up a celebration cake for the new couple eh". Everything nodded their heads as Brock starting making  
the cake.

40 minutes later The cake was finished. A chocolate cake with vanilla frosting started everyone in the eyes. As everyone got  
seated Ash was the first to cut a piece not for himself but for May. May blushed deeply. She knew nothing can go wrong...  
or atleast she thinks


	3. A toxic tradegy

As the gang ate the cake once they were finished Norman called Ash into the living room. Once they were in the living room Ash  
could tell Norman was not happy. "Now listen Ash im not impressed in this whole you and my daughter together,shes to young  
to have a boyfriend and im very angry now,although i will allow it you better make her the happiest girl on earth..got it" Norman said angerily.  
"Y-yes s-ir" Ash replied nervously. "good now lets go help clean up" Norman said as they left to the kitchen to help clean  
up.

About 30 minutes later everyone was in the living room Talking about funny things that have happened to them. Everyone seemed  
to have a good time expect for Ash. Ash was still stunned about Norman being so angry at him for dating her daughter. He has known  
Ash for 3 years so he thought it would be ok. As they rapped up their stories it was quite late about 1:30 am so they decided  
its time for bed. "Alright Brock you can sleep in the guest room and Ash is it ok if you take the couch?" Norman said.  
"yes its fine" Ash replied. As everyone went upstairs ash laid on the couch awake thinking to himself about Norman anger.  
"Man I dont get it,Ive known him for years he has to relize that May is not gunna be his little girl,he probly wont care..  
what do i have to do die for her?!"Ash thought in his head."well i might as well go to sleep".

The next day May headed downstairs. It was about 6:30am and Norman left to go train and the rest were still asleep. She went  
to the living and sat on the couch were Ash was sound asleep. She looked at him happily as she leaned in and kissed him on the  
's eyes seemed to pop open after while she kissed him and he turned and planted a kiss on her lips. May was blushing  
like crazy as they continued to kiss eachother passionitly. after there kiss Ash sat up and cuddled up with may on the couch  
"what a great way to wake up" Ash said Slyly. May blushed "well anything for my man" May responded cheerfully. They cuddled for  
quite sometime on the couch until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "It must be Mom, I should start getting ready  
for today" May said. "what is going on today" Ash responded confused. "Its the big Pokemon Summer games, It happens once every  
four years and its held in petalburg this year so we are gunna go watch" May said eagerly.

About 4 hours later it was 11 am and everyone was ready to go. May was excited since his fathers pokemon get to compete this year  
and she couldnt wait. Once they left out the door they were blindsided by the attractions race tracks music and a bunch of booths lined up  
with all sorts of goodies. Everyone was excited. As they sat down on a bench by the race track for the 200m dash a bush in the distance  
started shaking. behind the bush was Team rocket. "I see the twerps" said meowth. "Look at them all excited for the games but  
they dont relize that the games are gunna go haywire pretty soon". about 20 minutes later the first event was starting the 60m dash  
The pokemon competing are Hitmonchan,Hitmonlee,dodrio,Grovile and Ryhorn. As the gun went the pokemon started dashing.  
Ryhorn had a big lead over everyone as he finished first winning 1st place. As the hours went by they finnaly are at the  
weight lifting competion where Norman's Slaking was competing in. "alright everyone please welcome Norman and his slaking"  
The annoncer annouced. As Slaking Lifted 150 pounds eaisly. He Lifted 300 pounds with ease now with the hardest one 360 pounds.  
As slaking grabbed the weight they were intrupted by a voice."Hello we are team rocket and were here to destroy these games.

As people ran in fear Jessie,james sent out there Pokemon, Seviper,weezing and arbok. They were reaking havoc on the games  
People were being killed and injured by team rockets pokemon. As more havoc reaked seviper Put its eyes on a new target.. May.  
Seviper charged at may who was on the ground injured. Seviper pounced and May shut her eyes. A loud scream of pain was heard  
but it wasnt from May. She opened her eyes and relized her new boyfriend ash was on the ground with blood coming out of his chest  
shaking. "ASH NO!"May screamed. She goes to ash's side crying in her arms Ash was laying there not moving. "Ash please  
dont go" May sobbed "May...I..I.L-love.y-y-you" Ash said weakly as he closed his eyes."NO! ASH! PLEASE DONT GO!"  
May screaming and crying. The police arrived and got a hold of team rocket and took them away. They took ash to the hospital to try and save his life  
but they were too late. About 15 minutes after he arrived they pronounced him dead. May buried her face in her fathers chest  
crying."Im so sorry" The doctor said. As Norman Held her daughter he felt dead inside "Oh my He sacrificed his life to save  
my daughter" Norman said in his head. "There must be a way wait no there has to be a way that he isnt gone


End file.
